Talk:Arsenal (Samurai)
Spin Swords and their users In the section about the power discs, it says that Jayden must use Emily's Spin Sword to use his lightning disc. I was under the impression that the Spin Swords were identical, and it was the disc that gave it power. Emily's blade would be no different from Jayden's in that respect, right? So wouldn't Jayden be able to use the disc with his own sword? The Earth power comes with Emily's ape disc, not her sword, right? Or am I missing something? Can I get a clarification on this? I'm pretty confused about it. Logically, it makes sense, but I think I saw Jayden use the Lightning Fury with his own Spin Sword in an episode. I'm fairly certain about it, but I can't think of the episode. If I find it, I'll put it here. I can't edit on this site, so I'm asking someone to look in on this for me. Okay, found the episode. Lightning Fury is used in "The Team Unites" by Jayden, and at no point are we ever shown him taking Emily's Spin Sword. In fact, Emily attacks just before Jayden does, and these seem to be happening one after the other. So, since I can't change it, could someone please post the correct info? Emily's Spin Sword does not need to be used in order for Jayden to utilize the Lightning Disk. Just make an account and you can change it. Not that hard to do reallyGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 10:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC)` I did, but the page is locked, so I'm requesting someone who's able to actually get past that fix it. I've sourced the info, so it's not like it's wrong info. Tobalth 20:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The page isn't locked, or at least it shouldnt be. It might be because you're a new user. Forward your info to Digi (local admin here). Thing is, I don't know how to properly word your information. So you're saying that Jayden can't use Lightning Fury at all.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No need, I already saw the talk page and corrected the error. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Samurai SUV I'm guessing that this entry shouldn't be here yet, but I cleaned it up by removing the unrelated information. It looks like it may have been copied and pasted from an unknown source due to the large chunk of unrelated info I removed. ArcLight3712 03:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Shogun Buckle After seeing the episode where Shark Attack Mode/Mega Shark Mode is first utilized in it's real debut episode in Super Samurai recently, a question just popped in my mind. Since the Shogun Buckle appears on the belt of Mega Shark Mode as it does in Super Mega Mode, do you think it's still possible to access Shogun Mode while in Mega Shark Mode? ChipmunkRaccoon 00:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. This is answered in the article itself, under the Shogun Buckle entry. Tobalth 01:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC)